Modern Family: Everyone loves Gloria
by modernfamily
Summary: Everyone Loves Gloria in a serting ways, Some is with sex (Rated M for sex)
1. Luke's Bet

Sex Fanfic Of Gloria Delgado-Pritchett 

\-- Luke Story --

"I bet you $50 that you can't fuck Manny's mom" Rebeun said "Gloria, OK sure" Luke said nervously "there's your cue" Rebeun said chuckling "Hola, Luke and Rebeun where's Manny" Gloria said with her thick Colombian accent "He's over there" Luke said, Gloria walked away Luke and Rebeun watched as she swayed her hips "Damn, Your sure you what to do this" Rebeun said staring at the Colombian "I'm sure" "will good luck" Rebeun said 

\-- Weekend --

Like every weekend the Dunpy-Pritchett-Tucker clan gather at Jay's house "Hola, Hola"Gloria said opening the door "Hi, Gloria" Claire said staring at Gloria with lust, Gloria was wearing a white blouse with a lot of cleavage and a pencil skirt that grip her legs and arse with black pumps, everyone could see that Gloria was wearing a red lace bra (Gloria has F-cup natural breast) The dunpy enter going to the backyard "I'll refreshing drinks." Gloria said walking off "I'll come too." Luke said, he thought it was his chance to fuck her, gloria was turning from the refregratior "Need help there" Gloria jumped spilling drinks on her and Luke "Aye, Luke you scared the baby cheeses out of me" she said frightened "Ay, dios mio, I'm sorry Luke" she said looking at luke covered in drinks, she grabbed a rag and patted Luke's chest down to his crotch, looking at her on her knees Luke got a erection, he was embarrassed and Gloria saw it "Ay, Luke you... you can put on a pair of Manny's pants" Luke ran upstairs to Manny's, Gloria stayed downstairs wiping herself off and cleaning up "Gloria starting to hear moans, she went upstairs she noticed it was Luke jerking off in Manny's room, she took off her shirt downstairs, she was just in her bra and skirt, she busted through the door "Ay, Luke I'm sorry" Gloria jump "Gloria, Where's your shirt" he said covering her 9" inch cock and staring at her chest "let's not talk about this" they said in unison 

\-- Dinner --

Everyone was gather at the table eating, Gloria and Luke were staring at each other from across the table thinking about what happened upstairs, they both changed "I dropped my fork" Luke said, everyone was talking, like saw Gloria legs swaying he crawled towards her touching her leg "What the hell" she jumped, everyone look at her "Ay, I felt something on me" everyone rolled their eyes and went back talking, Luke forced opened her legs and starting licking her pussy "Ay" she muffled under breath biting her lip, Haley saw Gloria and looked underneath the table and saw Luke, Haley started to touch herself then stopped "Excuse me" Gloria said getting up, Haley got up too following Gloria to her room "What was that" Haley said closing the door behind her "Luke... I walked in on Luke jerking off to me and now he's touching and groping me" Gloria said sitting down on the bed then they heard knocks on the door Haley opened the door, it was Luke, Haley pushed him on the bed next to Gloria "Explain" Haley said pointing towards Luke "I thought Gloria wanting, especially wiping me off and she saw I had a boner and walked in on me with no shirt on" like said "well this is awkward" Haley said, Gloria got up and went to the bathroom, when she came out there was Haley naked "Haley, What the hell" she said "I want to fuck you and watch you be fucked by Luke" she said to Gloria, turned around then saw Luke with his cock out, Luke pinned Gloria to the wall, while Haley recorded "Please Luke don't rape me" Gloria said trying to fight from Luke "then just play along and I will leave you alone" Luke grasping her "Sí" she said looking down, Luke heald her head up and kiss her and ripped off her dress, she wasn't wearing any underwear 

Luke grasped her breast and shove his penis in her cunt "Ay" she yelled looking down grasping Luke shoulders "shhh..." Luke said pumping in and out of her, Gloria was moaning and mumbling in Spanish "I like hearing you moan en espanol" Luke whispers to her "Haley get closer" Haley came closer to Luke the whole time Gloria was holding her head down in embarrassment she couldn't understand why this was happening to her 

"I'm cuming, Gloria... Yes" Luke yelled "Ay... Luke not inside, not inside" Gloria yelled "shut up Gloria" Haley said, Luke grasped Gloria hips and pumped in and out faster "Yess...yes Gloria" Luke said cuming in Gloria, Luke let go of Gloria "Get change you are now mine" Luke said, Haley stopped recording "that was hot, we have to get dressed now" Haley said, they both got dressed and left "Bye, Gloria" they said Gloria got dressed and went downstairs with the family, they were watching tv, she sat on jay's lap with her head down while Luke and Haley watched her.

 **Comment the next person to fuck Gloria, Oh and did you liked it**


	2. DeDe Revenge-Ish

**Chapter 2 of this story, Thanks for requesting doing it a different style so...**

DeDe Pov/Story

Gloria, why her, their were many woman but her she's perfect even once in a while I glanced at her with lust, come on look at her.

"Happy Birthday Jay" I said "DeDe what are you doing here" he said whispering with the door cracked "Jay whose here" Gloria called, I could hear her heels clacking on the floor "hi, Gloria" I said pushing open the door "Diablo" she hissed "I..." I said she knocked the words out my mouth, she was wearing a black teddy "I'll come back later... maybe when the family come. 

-Knock Knock-

I knew Gloria would open the door, but what she wear earlier that day seeing her in that teddy turned me on. Maybe I could have some fun with her. "Hola, DeDe" she said with a smile, she was wearing a red pencil skirt and shirt the hugged every single curve. "Hi Gloria may I come in, and don't worry I won't bit" I said biting my lip, I greeted the family and walked in the kitchen "So your cooking, it smells delicious" I said while moving my hand down her back to her tight arse "Ay, DeDe the Family" I cut her off with a kiss "Is this why your being so nice to me" she said "Maybe"I walked away 

"Everyone go change its time to go swimming" Gloria said walking to the backyard everyone followed along, everyone started to strip but my eyes were glued on Gloria, she took off her skirt she was wearing a white thong then she took off her shirt she was wearing a blue triangle bikini "Very clever red, white, and blue my favorite country, America" Jay said slapping her arse, she sat down everyone was in the pool but us "DeDe can you hand me that oil" Gloria said, I got up and handed her the oil and I sat next to her an watched her rub all down her chest and then her legs was she doing this on purpose or what "Ay, DeDe can you oil my back" she said laying on her stomach "Sure" I said getting up and leaning over her back started oil her "Can you go lower" she said I got to her thong and rub her arse then I couldn't take it so I grabbed her arse "Ay" she said "Shhh.. they might hear" I whispered "it's time for my fun I whispered in her ear, I pulled down her thong and put my finger in her arsehole she grasped , I covered her mouth with my other hand and pump my finger in and out I could feel her breathe I could tell she was moaning I took my fingers out and pulled my finger out and ran in the house

Few Seconds Lately

"What the hell was that" she said, I panicked and propped her on the wall and kiss her "We shouldn't do this" I put my finger on her mouth and took off her top I couldn't believe how beautiful her chest they were natural then I moved down to her thong and put my hand in her underwear and rubbed her clit "Ay" she moaned under her breath I took my other hand that was on her waist and covered her mouth still stroking her clit I putted my fingers in her pussy she started to come as I pumped in and out, but I fucked up and fucked her up "Mom" Claire yelled "What the hell" Jay screamed "No my god" Mitchett said, Cam came running and saw then covered his mouth "DeDe let go of Gloria" Jay said pushing me over and picking up Gloria and carrying her upstairs "Ew" the children said in unison "Really Mom" Claire said "Did you just have revenge sex with Gloria" Mitchell said "Yes, Maybe, No" I sturrder 

Even though this was bad it felt so good 

**Request more pls this one was so good**


	3. The Dunphy Family Competition

**Ending The Story As A Orgy**

The Dunphy Family Competition 

"I can tell you want her" Phil whispered to Claire "I don't want her" Claire said glancing at Gloria "Your still thinking it about it" Phil asked, Last week everyone caught DeDe propping Gloria on the wall fingering her and held her like she was a forced slave "Of course, Phil" Claire said turning around and slapping him "What's that for" Phil asked "For bringing it up" Claire hissed at Phil "Before you go take some food" Gloria said, Claire and Phil just starred at Gloria "Um...Gloria can we talk to you" Claire said breaking the silence "Sure" Gloria said walking to the refrigerator sliding her hand past Claire's hip "Can we talk somewhere else" Claire said walking to the Landry room Phil and Gloria followed "Yes, Claire" Gloria asked "I want to talk about last week" Claire asked "Yes what did happen" Phil said closing the door "She said that she was attracted to me" Gloria said "but how did it make to that point" Claire asked "I guess it ticked her when I asked to oil my back then I asked her go lower and then she grabbed my arse then put her finger in my arse" Gloria said hanging her head low "she put her finger in your arse" Claire asked biting her lip "Yes, Now can I go" Gloria asked "Yes go on" Claire said watching Gloria walk away "Claire you want her" Phil said excitingly poking Claire "Its just kind of hot to know that my mom is sexually attracted to her" Claire said "Like Mother like daughter" Phil said "Actually Haley and Alex are attracted to her too" Claire said to Phil walking into the kitchen, Gloria was closing the refrigerator "Watch, Phil... Say Bye to Gloria" Claire winking at Phil, Haley and Alex came in running, Alex plunged into her arms "Bye Gloria" Alex said laying her head into her chest "Alex I have to say goodbye to Haley" Gloria said "No" Alex whimpered, "See" Claire said shoving Phil "Its okay Gloria she has the front I have the back" Haley said sliding her hands past Gloria hip and going behind her arse "I think I'm going to past out" Phil said staring at the girls touching Gloria while fighting over her.


End file.
